


Locker room Antics

by OwlwaysHungry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Kuroo tetsuro, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Threesome, bokuto koutaro - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlwaysHungry/pseuds/OwlwaysHungry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa was caught peeping in on Bokuto and Kuroo having relations in the locker room after a game, and decided to join in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker room Antics

How?

Oikawa wasn't sure how he got himself into the mess he was in, but he wasn't angry about it either. He was sandwiched in between Bokuto from Fukurodani and Kuroo from Nekoma. He only came to the locker rooms to tell them good job after their game, he didn't mean to walk in on them getting busy. He hasn't meant to get hard while watching either.

But here he was now, with Kuroo planting kisses along the back of his shoulder and rubbing his dick; meanwhile Bokuto was kissing him and massaging his ass. Kuroo gave Oikawa’s dick a rougher tug and Oikawa moaned into his kiss with Bokuto.

“Say, Kou. I think pretty boy wants to play with the big dogs.” Kuroo said huskily, pulling down Oikawa’s pants and his boxers with.

“Ohohoh? Anyone could have told me that.” Bokuto said as he pulled away, kissing down Oikawa’s body.

Oikawa moaned softly and tangled his hands in Bokuto’s hair. Kuroo began to kiss down his back and Oikawa kicked off his pants and shoes, where the joined the other mess of clothing on the floor.

Kuroo spread Oikawa’s ass cheeks and Oikawa gasped. He felt Kuroo’s tongue prod at his ass hole, and Bokuto’s tongue teasing the tip of his dick. Oikawa moaned at Kuroo’s tongue finally moving inside of him, and Bokuto finally moving his mouth down his shaft. He tangled one hand in Kuroo’s hair and threw his head back, “Fuck.”

Kuroo’s tongue was replaced by two fingers, “You're such a little slut, Tooru. Who knew you'd be so easy.”

Bokuto released Oikawa’s dick with a pop and smirked, standing up and giving Oikawa a chaste kiss before pulling away just as fast, “I think he's about ready, Tetsuro.”

Kuroo added a third finger to his assault and Oikawa started to grind his hips onto Kuroo’s fingers. He then began to rub Bokuto’s dick with his free hand and licked his lips. “Fuck me already, Kuroo.” Oikawa groaned, his lips finding their way to Bokuto’s nipple.

Bokuto pushed Oikawa’s head down farther until he was bent over. Kuroo stood up and replaced his fingers with his dick without warning, and when Oikawa groaned Bokuto stuffed the brunette’s mouth with his dick. Bokuto sat down on the bench behind him and threw his head back. Oikawa put both hands on Bokuto’s thighs for support as Kuroo thrusted into him.

“You're so tight too.” Kuroo groaned gripping Oikawa’s hips a bit more.

Oikawa moaned around Bokuto’s dick and kept sucking. Bokuto leaned back a bit and threaded his fingers through Oikawa’s soft brown hair, “And he's good at sucking dick too.”

“You must let someone else from Aoba fuck you like this.” Kuroo commented. Oikawa moaned and arched his back when Kuroo gave him a firm slap on the ass cheek.

Bokuto pulled Oikawa’s head from his crotch and kissed him with an open mouth. Their tongues tangled and the kiss made an awfully wet noise. Kuroo groaned and spanked Oikawa again, getting him a yelp in response. Oikawa started to pump Bokuto’s dick in motion with Kuroo’s thrusts, precum was leaking from his tip.

Kuroo let out a few curses and started to fuck Oikawa faster before pulling out. Oikawa whimpered but soon stopped when he felt Kuroo’s cum on his lower ass cheeks. Oikawa pulled away from Bokuto for a quick breath and Kuroo took his place in front of Bokuto. “Oh? Your turn now?” Bokuto asked as Kuroo began to teasingly lick his balls.

“You know I love doing this for you.” Kuroo answered spitting on Bokuto’s dick.

Bokuto groaned and tapped on the bench next to him and Oikawa got the message. He kneeled down onto the bench and Bokuto started to suck his dick again. Oikawa started to thrust into Bokuto’s mouth and held his head still, “Fuck. How often do you guys do this after games?”

Kuroo smirked, “All the time.”

Bokuto pushed Kuroo’s head down and began to fuck his mouth, much like Oikawa was doing to Bokuto. Bokuto suctioned his cheeks in and Oikawa came not much longer after. Bokuto swallowed it and pulled away.

“Does he usually take this long to cum?” Oikawa asked, breathing heavily as he got off of the bench and next to Kuroo.

“If I'm not fucking someone yeah.” Bokuto answered with a smirk.

Kuroo pulled away for a quick breath of air. Oikawa moved over and took his place. He licked the underside of Bokuto’s dick and started to bob his head. Kuroo took it as his responsibility to suck on Bokut’s balls.

“Holy fuck.” Bokuto cursed, his head falling back and his eyes closing.

Kuroo felt Bokuto tense up and nudged Oikawa out of the way. The two of them began to lick Bokuto’s dick at the same time, and then finally the ace came in long white bullets on their faces. Kuroo wiped it off of his cheek and Oikawa frowned as he combed it out if his hair.

“Tsk. You could have told me he came that much.”

“Do you see how big he is? Of course he cums buckets.” Kuroo stood up and helped Oikawa up as well. “Enjoy yourself?”

Oikawa walked over to his discarded clothes and started to get dressed, “I did.”

Bokuto finally came down from his high and did the same, pulling his boxers on. The boys got dressed and exited the locker room together and left out of the stadium. Before Oikawa parted ways from them, he made sure to get their numbers in case they wanted to have another good time together.


End file.
